Automotive glass, for example, the windshield and backlite, is typically bonded to the vehicle frame using an adhesive. One example of a common adhesive is a moisture-cured urethane adhesive. The glass may be decorated on the inside perimeter with an enamel frit in order to mask the appearance of the adhesive bead, as well as to protect the adhesive bond to the glass from UV radiation damage. The adhesive may bond directly to the painted body frame and to the glass enamel frit by means of a primer. Examples of primers may include solvent-borne primers and silica primers (e.g., air plasma activated silica primers). A good bond between the enamel frit and the adhesive is important to ensure the glass is well-adhered to the vehicle.